darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Glorious Memories
Glorious Memories is a quest about the common histories of several Fremennik leaders: Chieftain Brundt, Burgher Mawnis Burrowgar and King Vargas. It sets up the plot for the series finale, introducing the Fremennik prophecy. Official description Development team * Developer: Matthew H * Graphics: Kavi M, Mark C, Samantha H, Daniel J, Matthew S * Quality Assurance: Andrew E, Chris E, Chris L * QuestHelp: Ian D * Audio: Chris J Walkthrough * Be able to defeat a level 89 opponent who attacks with Melee and Ranged, and survive in an area with aggressive foes of around level 60 * Access to the standard spellbook spells (tablets cannot be used) * Lunar Diplomacy is required to be completed for the additional reward. |items = * Plank (can be obtained during quest) * Staff or pole (can be obtained during quest) * Clean irit * An empty vial * 10 Earth runes or an earth, lava, mindspike (earth) or mud battlestaff. * Cosmic rune Recommended: *Miscellania Teleports for quick teleports to King Vargas. * Activated the lodestone east of Rellekka, an enchanted lyre, Teleport to House with home in Rellekka, or a Rellekka tablet, and a charged ring of wealth, for teleports around the Fremennik Province. * Dramen staff/Lunar staff (not necessary if Fairytale III - Battle at Orks Rift is completed) |kills = * Nial Swiftfling (Level 89) }} Killjoy To start the quest, travel to Rellekka and speak to Manni the Reveller, found in the longhall. He buys you a beer and requests that you invite Mawnis Burowgar of Neitiznot and King Vargas of Miscellania to Chieftain Brundt's surprise birthday feast. You do need to talk to both of them, as they both lead you forward in the progress of the quest. Travel to Miscellania and talk to King Vargas. You do NOT need to travel to Neitiznot if you go to King Vargas FIRST. He suggests that you talk to Brundt if you want to know why. The Chronicles of Rellekka The Leader Return to Rellekka, and speak first to Manni, who decides to reveal the secret to Brundt. After talking to Brundt, you find out that the chieftain is angry with them too. A cutscene plays, where Brundt recollects his past, explaining the reason for all the animosity. 15 years ago, he had set out on an adventure, with Prince Vargas, Young Mawnis, Nial Swiftfling, and Asleif Hamalsdotter, for a tablet. They travel far and wide, and eventually find the fabled tablet, but somehow they wake up to find themselves next to the Fishing Guild, with the tablet missing. Disoriented, they argue among themselves over their failed adventure and the tablet, where the cutscene then ends. You ask the chieftain if you can help. He says that he doesn't care about the tablet, he just needs to know which 'friend' stole it and has lied to him ever since. He also gives you cave directions, which leads to the cave that they found the tablet in. Unfortunately, the directions are incomplete, so you need to talk to Vargas and Mawnis to get the other two instructions. The directions read: The Kitsch Make your way to Miscellania, and talk to King Vargas. You persuade him to tell you his side of the story, as another cutscene plays. You see all the adventurers, except for Nial, at the bottom of an ice cave, where they encounter a horrifying monster, a gnoeal. Vargas manages to fight and kill the horned ape-like creature, but is cursed in the process by some kind of magic, which renders him into his current form: a yeti. Following the cutscene, he says he also doesn't remember Asleif helping him. Vargas, using the pen you made for him in Throne of Miscellania, writes down what he remembers of the directions to the cave. The directions, after the addition, read: The Pointer Next, travel to Neitiznot, and speak with Mawnis Burowgar. He too, offers to tell you his side of the story. In this cutscene, you see the same ice beast as before, and Nial is again part of the adventuring group. The Gnoeal spits green goo at Nial, who takes the brunt of the attack. Asleif asks if anyone else is hurt, and Mawnis says a little bit landed on Vargas. Vargas then melodramatically screams "It hurts, it hurts!". Nial, suffering the most damage, is corrupted and transforms into a yeti. He eventually kills the Gnoeal, but then turns on Brundt. Asleif realises that Nial is "quite out of his mind", and they all flee. Following the cutscene, Mawnis says he has barely heard from Brundt since and suggests that Vargas may have forgotten large elements of the story and inflated his own role. He writes for you what he remembers of the directions to the cave. The directions, now complete, read: Cursed ''Before starting your search, prepare for battle with a level 89 monster, which attacks with melee and ranged. Also be prepared to fend off melee and mage attacks. If you should choose to melee him: take your best weapon and armour, a few prayer potions, and 5-20 pieces of good food, preferably monkfish or higher, although higher levelled players would not need food at all.'' Follow the instructions on the directions, which lead to the Rellekka Hunter area. Fairy ring code conveniently teleports you just south-east of the area. Head to the north-western corner of the hunting area's upper platform, and inspect the tracks of an ape-like creature you find there, by clicking 'inspect hole'. :If you are unable to see the footprint tracks, try switching to HD or lowering the brightness in the graphics settings. Choose the 'Inspect Tracks' option for each print, and follow the footprints to the ice mound to the east of where you started. Dig out the mound of ice to create a cave entrance and try to climb down it into the icy passageway. The Hunting expert stops you and warns it's dangerous down there, but proceed anyway. Once inside the Rellekka Hunter Area Dungeon, dash to the far southern wall; yetis and gnoeals will attack you. Low-levelled players may want to turn on Protect from Magic to prevent damage from the gnoeals. Look for a tunnel to the west along the southern wall, and enter inside it. The passageway is marked with a dungeon icon on the minimap. Upon entering the chamber, you are attacked by Nial Swiftfling's yeti form. Nial attacks with melee and ranged and is reasonably powerful, so keep track of your health. Nial is also able to knock you back when he roars (like the Ice Troll King during Fremennik Isles), and will do so every three to four hits. When Nial says "Grrr," right before pushing you back, switch to Protect from Magic prayer to reduce the damage. :If you die while fighting the Nial, a gravestone does appear. If you kill the yeti ''and die at the same time, you will have to kill it again to receive the items necessary to finish the quest.'' When defeated, Nial's drops a herb pouch, Nial's throwing axe, unfinished astral rune, yeti hair, and some big bones. All these items, except for the big bones, are needed for the quest! :If after you have killed Nial and picked up his items, your quest diary still says "Mawnis has given me his part of the directions to the cave. Once I've investigated there, I need to speak to his sister, Freygerd, in Jatizso," go back in the cave, kill Nial again, and pick up everything he drops. You will get a few of the same items. Now, that passage in your quest diary should be crossed out and you may go talk to Freygerd on Jatizso. Nostalgia Exit the dungeon, and head to Jatizso. Speak with Freygerd, who is wandering around on the west side of the island, near the city gates and west of the anvil and weapons shop. She says she wants to move back to Neitiznot, to live with her brother, but King Gjuki Sorvott IV has threatened her with an emigration tax. Enter the city, and go to the checkerboard-floored building west of the bank, where you can find the king. You have a delightful chat with the king, where you manage to convince him to not implement any new taxes. Return to Freygerd, and tell her the king has given her special dispensation. She now says that for years she has been growing more worried about Nial, after Mawnis had told her that he had turned into a yeti. After being informed that you found her husband and laid his soul to rest, she feels relieved. Give her Nial's throwing axe as a parting gift and she tells you to send her regards to her brother, Mawnis Burowgar. Travel to Neitiznot to tell Mawnis of his sister's imminent return to the island. He says that this is excellent news, and he will attend the feast after all. Yeti and Back ''Items required: A empty vial, runes to cast Enchant Level 4 Jewellery (10 earth runes and 1 cosmic rune), a plank, a staff or pole, a clean irit, herb pouch, and yeti hair.'' Travel to Miscellania, and speak with King Vargas again. You two talk about the mountain daughter's Herb pouch you found in the cave. You think it might be useful, and you tell Vargas you will try to find Asleif. Head to the Mountain Camp; some quick ways to get there are by using the Fremennik Province lodestone and running south-east, or a ring of slaying teleport to the Rellekka Slayer Caves, or using the fairy ring code ( ). Before heading up the path to the mountain daughter, take a pole and a plank from the goat pen behind Jokul's tent, just north of Hamal. Alternatively, you can use a staff (such as a dramen staff or earth staff) instead of the pole. Now, head up to the shining pool, which is just north of Jokul's village. Climb the tall tree, use the pole or staff on the clump of rocks to vault over them, and use a plank on the flat stone to reach the small island in the middle of the lake. Call for Asleif by choosing the Listen-to Shining pool option on the bubbles escaping from the lake. The spirit of Asleif Hamalsdotter finally appears to you. Talk to her, explaining her the situation involving her and the adventure. When you tell Asleif that Vargas has no memory of her caring for him, she tells you he has always been like that and only remembers what suits him. Finally, ask if she can cure Vargas. She says she can try and starts to give you instructions: * Use your empty vial on the spring coming up through the rock next to you to get a vial of mountain water. * Add the clean irit to the vial to get mountain irit potion (unf). * Grind the diamond root with a pestle and mortar to get diamond root dust. * Cast the Enchant Level 4 Jewellery spell on the dust to create enchanted diamond root dust. ** You cannot use an enchant diamond tablet on the dust. * Add the enchanted diamond root dust to the irit mixture to get diamond dust potion (unf). * Finally, add the yeti hair to the unfinished potion to make yeti curse cure. If you have lost your yeti hair, you don't have to kill Nial again: The weaker yetis in Rellekka Hunter Area Dungeon also drop yeti hair. After creating the cure, return to King Vargas and hand him the yeti curse cure. He turns back into a human and agrees to attend the feast. He also takes the herb pouch as a remembrance of Asleif. Brundt Remembers Finally, return to Rellekka, and talk to Brundt the Chieftain. You show him the unfinished astral rune, which helps him recall more from the failed adventure. You impatiently watch a cutscene, where Brundt remembers an additional member of their adventuring group called the Mysterious Mage, who turns out to be a much younger Baba Yaga of the Moon Clan. Talk to Manni the Reveller after Brundt's cutscene for a final, celebratory cutscene. Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards * 1 quest point * * * The Tome of Glorious Deeds, which gives you 5,000 experience, thrice, in a choice of Attack, Strength, Constitution, Defence, or Ranged. * An unfinished astral rune that can be traded with Baba Yaga for extra rewards. * The Complete Saga... To claim the additional rewards, speak with Baba Yaga in her chicken-leg house on Lunar Isle. You must talk to her about the astral rune. Make sure you have the unfinished astral rune with you. She tells you it is her lucky rune and asks if she can have it back. She also offers to tell you a story. Tell her you want to know the bits the other adventurers don't remember. In this cutscene, you again see the adventurers in the dungeon, fighting Nial. The prophecy tablet is on the ground, behind Vargas. Baba Yaga picks up the tablet and then casts the Tele Group Fishing Guild spell to save them from Nial. In front of the guild, Brundt asks Baba Yaga to give him the tablet, but she refuses. She casts the Cure Other spell on Vargas, hoping it will help him, and then casts a spell that clears the memories of the group. The spell shows birds circling around the adventurers' heads, much like the stun emote when you unsuccessfully pickpocket an NPC. She then teleports away. Back in the present, Baba Yaga said she kept the tablet, thinking it might be useful, but soon lost hope of that. She exchanges the unfinished astral rune for a prophecy tablet and an antique Lamp. When you read the Prophecy Tablet, it says "And his/her name will be Fremennik name." You may rub the lamp to gain 2,500 experience in any skill level 35 or higher. You can take the tablet to Historian Minas at the Varrock museum to receive 10 Kudos. The Prophecy Tablet will be stored in the display case 48. This display case is located on the top floor in the museum with replicas of the four other tablets. Rewards The following are rewarded to you upon completion of the quest: * A prophecy tablet (you can trade this item with Historian Minas for 10 kudos) * An antique lamp, granting 2,500 experience in any skill above level 35. Music unlocked * Frost Fight - in Nial's lair * Lair of Kang Admi - in the Ice cave * Nial's Widow - when speaking with Freygerd, about Nial Required for completing Completion of Glorious Memories is required for the following: * Blood Runs Deep Transcript Cultural references * Kang Admi is one of the Himalayan names for Yeti. The literal translation is Snow Man. * When persuading King Gjuki Sorvott IV to let Mawnis's sister emigrate without taxing her, you say "Read my lips: no new taxes!" This is a direct quote of a campaign pledge made in 1988 by former U.S. President . * If the player has done Gunnar's Ground and cheers themselves at Gunnarsgrunn, instead of "cheers" the player says "skål" aluding to the quest's ending cutscene at the feast. The word skål that the reunited friends say in the final cutscene is Norwegian, Swedish, and Danish for cheers. * When King Vargas transforms back into a human, he says, "I'm human again!" This may be a reference to the Broadway musical and Disney animated classic, . While not in the original release of the movie, a song titled, "Human again," was added to the Broadway musical and subsequently to the re-release of the film. Trivia * Vargas' travels in the icelands were asked about in the fifth postbag. Vargas responded saying he was contemplating writing them down as a book. He also promised to discuss the book with Postie Pete after it was written. * Young Vargas wields a dragon longsword that has not been graphically updated since the quest's release. * On the day of release, the spoiler read: "The spoilers have been written on some ancient and battered stone tablets, it'll take us at least a day to figure out what they actually say." * When you talk to Freygerd about Nial, a song called 'Nial's Widow' plays, as seen in the music interface. This song is unique because it is one of the only songs which is not listed in the track list, but has a name. You can only hear the song when you talk to Freygerd. Another song is Glorious Recallation, during Mawnis' cutscene. * During cutscenes, if you try to talk to one of characters in the scene, Brundt the Chieftain will stop telling the story and say "Are you listening to me? Don't ask for a story and then interrupt me!" * When writing down his directions to the cave, King Vargas says "This pen you made is really handy, you know." This is a reference to Throne of Miscellania, when you make a giant pen so that Vargas can sign the peace treaty with Etceteria. * After completing the quest, you can go back and talk to Brundt to watch again the cutscenes of the three stories he told during the quest. Baba Yaga will also show you her cutscenes if you ask her. * Upon completion of the quest, the Adventurer's Log states: Settling a fifteen-year-old grudge, I brought dignitaries from across the Fremennik Province together for Chieftain Brundt’s birthday feast. fi:Glorious Memories nl:Glorious Memories pt:Memórias do passado glorioso Category:Fremennik Category:Wikia Game Guides quests